


ROSE DID NOTHING TO DESERVE THIS. NOTHING.

by apprenticenanoswarm



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, healthy consensual relationships that are nonetheless deeply fucking strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprenticenanoswarm/pseuds/apprenticenanoswarm
Summary: slade's the scarier half of this relationship but actually not by that much





	ROSE DID NOTHING TO DESERVE THIS. NOTHING.

God, he was gorgeous.

Perched on a neighboring rooftop, Dick cradled his cheek in his left hand and let out a fluttery, love-struck sigh at the sight of Slade Wilson absolutely fucking annihilating a pack of Nazis.

He was so big, so eyeball-meltingly built, and he moved with the grace of a ballerina, practically floating from one enemy to the next, his helmet’s ribbons streaming through the…

“It’s great that you want to bone my dad. Really, it is,” Rose growled. “But do you think you could give me a moment to get to higher ground before I’m smothered by your goddamn erection?”

“Rose, I’m a crimefighter. What you and your father are up to tonight is a crime. I’m observing Slade for the purposes of gathering evidence, which is a vital aspect of all detective work,” he said, then added, “young lady.”

She kicked him, though not hard, which warmed his heart. “Like you give a shit about some alt-right jizzrags. I know what your all-life-is-sacred face looks like and you’re not wearing it tonight.”

“Who paid you to take them out?” Dick asked, returning his attention to Slade. One of the aforementioned jizzrags had knocked his helmet off and his silver-white hair took on an almost ethereal glow in the moonlight, his angular face calm and noble as he…

“Stop. Please,” Rose rasped, sounding like she might actually retch. “One of his old war buddies is a member of a local bridge club for Jewish pensioners. Dad’s gonna take her some scalps as a birthday present.”

“That’s sweet. Are they fucking?”

“No. She’s like ninety. Gross.”

“Old people can still enjoy a full and healthy sex life, Rose. And Slade would hop into bed with Mother Teresa if she showed him half an ounce of affection,” Dick said, then, mostly to himself, muttered, “He’s never brought me any scalps.”

“Probably doesn’t think you’d be into it.”

“Hah! Like he gives a fuck what I’m into. You know what he got me for my twenty-seventh birthday? A taxidermied crocodile. Said he killed it with his bare hands while thinking of me. It was fifteen feet long, Rose. Do you know how hard it is to recycle a fucking crocodile in Gotham, Rose?”

“He used to give me teeth,” she said with a sigh that was half nostalgia and half resignation. “Every birthday, a necklace made of teeth. And then I’d have to identify what animal it had come from and what to do if I ever ran into it in the wilderness.”

Dick gave a thoughtful hum. “You know, he’s never told me when his birthday is.”

“July the third.”

“You think he’d like…”

“Batman’s teeth? Yeah, he’d love that.”

“I was going to say nudes.”

“He’d like Batman’s teeth a lot more. Or Superman’s teeth.”

“Well, that’s not happening,” he said, resisting the urge to squeeze his crotch as Slade disemboweled the last Nazi with a showy flourish of his sword. So he knew Dick was watching. “Maybe…hmm. The cave’s got tons of bats. I could taxidermy one.”

“Could work. Handcrafted presents are his favorite. Also it’s slightly screwed up, which I feel fits with your whole dynamic.”

Dick barely heard her. Slade was staring at him, head tilted, lips quirked upwards, his eye sparkling like some wise predator deep in the lush, dark forest…

“And I’m out,” said Rose, turning on her heel. “Have fun deserving one another, you fucking degenerates.”

Presumably she left at that point. Dick didn’t check. He was too busy drinking in the sight of Slade’s blood-soaked beard, mentally comparing his eye to glittering arctic ice, and fantasizing about ramming his cock down Slade’s throat until the man choked and whimpered.

Smirking, he beckoned, and Slade leapt two rooftops in a single bound to land right at his side.

<3<3<3***THE END***<3<3<3


End file.
